Teen-Sitting
by WordsThatKill
Summary: When Erza, Natsu, and Lucy are specially sought out to watch over a trouble making teen with powers of illusion. What seemed like a easy paycheck would turn into an eventful month. But Anna La'belle is haunted her by her parents sudden death.. Natsu seems to have a soft spot for her and he's the only person she trusts, is it because of her older brother, or is it all another lie...
1. Stolen Shoes

**Stolen Shoes:**

It was a bright and beautiful summer day in magnolia. Many people had started going on summer vacations and the guilds were getting fewer requests due to the serene environment. Even bad guys go on vacation, I suppose.

Everything was quiet at the guild except for Juvia's loud and sorrow filed cries… "Why Grey-Sama!? Why do you have to leave Juvia like this! It's too long, HOW WILL JUVIA SURVIVE!?"

It had been like this all morning because Grey was going on a trip to visit Ui's grave with Leon. Juvia was devastated after she found out that she wasn't invited, and that it would be a 3 week trip.

But Juvia wasn't the only upset one, the rest of Team Natsu weren't really comfortable going on missions without a member….but then the perfect solution came up.

A day before Grey would leave for his trip a request came to Fairy Tail specifically for Erza. The request was that she and her chosen team mates would spend a month in the La'belle mansion looking after the orphaned daughter, Anna.

Anna La'belle had been alone since her parents death about a year ago and her nanny had taken on full responsibility of her. But Mrs. K, had to go home for a month and look after her father who was in hospital care.

At first all the members of Fairy Tail were confused why a fifteen year old needed a Madge as a babysitter and not a normal person…but as it turns out, Anna was a bit of a problem child. She had always been good with magic- especially illusions, and since her parents death, she had become something of a handful.

Mrs. K had heard of the famous Titania Erza, whose magic eye could see through all illusion magic and decided that Anna would be safest in her hands. Well to better put it, Erza would be best suited to see through Anna's magic that fooled all her other care givers, while she made various attempts at sneaking out, stealing, and even just scaring the nannies.

Since Grey had no interest in babysitting Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy agreed that they would do this mission so Grey didn't miss any of "the fun stuff" -as he put it.

So when the time came for the four to set off, they said farewell to their ice wizard friend for 3 weeks and headed to the beautiful La'belle manner…little did they know that it would turn out to be less of an easy paycheck as they thought…

After 2 hours on the road, they finally arrived at the enormous house. "What do you think this Anna girl will be like; she's supposed to be quite the trouble maker…" Lucy wondered as they opened the front gates and began walking up the stone pathway, lined with an array of different colored roses.

"Who knows…" Natsu answered lazily, as he walked a few steps behind the others his hands relaxingly behind his head.

"However she's like it's our duty to take care of her and make sure she has a nice time. Mrs. K told me that she's had a rough year since her parents both passed away suddenly." Erza informed the others.

Once they reached the end of the pathway there was a giant fountain with an angel on top. Behind the extravagant water feature laid the large wooden front door. Lucy happily hoped up the stone steps and rang the doorbell, sending the soothing sounds of wind chimes though the air.

As they waited for someone to answer Natsu couldn't help feeling like this was going to be a boring month. He began wondering around the fountain examining the intricate carving. Suddenly Erza's commanding voice broke him out of his daze.

"Natsu are you coming in?" She asked hauling 5 bags on her own.

"No, I'll catch up with you guys later I'm ganna walk around a bit!" He shouted back, over the sound of the rushing water.

_Man, this place is almost as big as Lucy's old house! _He thought, as he walked around the back of the house to the garden. "Hello?" He called out to see if there was anybody around. – no reply.

"I guess it cool to walk around here then…" As he explored the area he found himself getting sleepy from the heat of the afternoon sun. So he made sure again that no one was around and lay down in the soft vibrantly green grass to have a nap.

After what seemed like a half an hour Natsu woke up because his incredibly strong nose had sensed another person. "Hey is anybody there?" He asked. Again there was no reply, but this time he was sure somebody was watching him. _This place gives me the creeps…_

As Natsu began walking further into the backyard he could tell that the person was still following him. So he pretended not to notice. Cleverly he walked to a dead end in the garden, and hid behind a flower bed. Slowly the person entered the clearing and looked around for Natsu.

All he could see were the person's feet, they were bare. _Who doesn't wear shoes when walking on grass? _He wondered to himself. Just as the person was about to go back the way they came Natsu came out from behind the flower bed. "We're you looking for me!?" He asked somewhat hostile.

Stood in front of him with a confused and startled expression her face, was a young girl- probably about 14 or 15. She had medium length black hair with the ends highlighted a red color, and she had green eyes. Her skin was paler than most and she had light pink lips.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't sure who you were!" She explained bowing her head so she didn't have to make eye contact.

_Is she the girl we're supposed to look after…oops! _Quickly he softened his expression and walked towards the girl. "Uh…Sorry I thought you might have been somebody else…" he explained apologetically. "I'm Natsu, are you Anna? The girl were supposed to look after." He asked as he extended his hand to shake hers.

The girl merely looked at his hand confused and tugged on the hem of her black skirt. "Uh, ya I'm Anna…" She answered quietly.

"Listen, Sorry I scared you like that! Let's start over and be friends okay!" Natsu smiled, but the only response he got was a slight head nod. _I thought this girl was supposed to be a trouble maker….but she seems perfectly nice!? _He thought curiously.

The two stood there in silence until a gust of wind brought the scent of blood to Natsu's nose. The girl turned to walk away, but winced quietly in pain and lifted her foot to look at a scratch on her ankle. "Hey are you okay!?" Natsu asked walking over to look at the bleeding cut. "Let me see."

"it's fine I just cut it on a rose thorn when I fell earlier." She spoke a bit more confidently than before.

"How come you aren't wearing shoes?" Natsu asked curiously.

The girl laughed and looked up at the clear sky. "You can enjoy the weather better when you can feel it between your toes…that's what my mom used to say."

"Really?!" Natsu wondered if it was true so he took of his shoes and placed them to the side, then started to walk around a little. "Hey! It does feel cool!" He exclaimed excitedly. He looked up to see Anna but the girl was nowhere in sight. And Natsu could no longer smell her scent either.

He looked around confused until Erza and Lucy finally found him. "What are you doing Natsu?" Lucy asked looking at him with a confused face.

"Anna, she was here, but then she disappeared and—"

"What happened to your shoes?" Erza interrupted him, pointing at his bare feet.

"Well Anna said that…it's a long story…my shoes are over there can you pass them Lucy." He asked dusting off the dirt form his feet.

"Uhh there are no shoes anywhere here, Natsu…" Lucy replied looking around.

"Where was the last place you had them?" Erza asked.

"Right where you're standing! Where'd they go?!" Natsu asked rhetorically, worried he'd lost his only pair of shoes.

By now happy had joined the search and there was still no luck.

"Natsu, when did you say you were talking with Anna?" Erza asked suspiciously.

"Right up until you guys came." He answered sitting down with a sigh of defeat.

"That's odd…Mrs. K said Anna was in her room the whole time. They had a maid outside monitoring her."

"That's right!" Lucy agreed, just as dumbfounded.

"Hey Natsu…" Happy said as he walked towards the pink haired dragon slayer. "Do you that maybe…"

"No Happy you don't think that she'd…"

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucy asked.

Happy ignored her question and turned back to Natsu. "Mrs. K did say that her magic was illusions and that she loved tricking people…"

Natsu huffed annoyed. _It would explain why she didn't shake my hand._ Slowly Natsu stood up to face Erza and Lucy… "Anna La'belle played me like a fool, and stole my shoes." He admitted ashamedly.

The moment he had finished speaking the two girls burst into laughter.

"You should have been there; she was very convincing with the whole- _you can really enjoy the weather better if you can feel it in your toes_- act!" He defended himself.

While the girls were practically on the floor laughing Happy tugged on Natsu's arm to get his attention. "Hey Natsu…I think I found your shoes…" He said quietly as he pointed at a pair of shoes floating in the air in above the chimney in a glass box.

"I guess Mrs. K was right…we really can't believe a word she says..!" Erza exclaimed as the four stared at the floating shoes.

But ever so quietly behind the noise of the wind and leaves rustling, Natsu could only just hear the sound of a young girl crying in one of the large houses rooms. _Just who is this girl…and what is she up too?_ He wondered…

*** **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! Please remember to review/favorite/follow **** The next chapter will be up soon! P.S. – I do not own Fairy Tail or Any of its characters. **


	2. A New Play Toy

**A New Play Toy**

"Lucy get Aries to block the back door! Then there's no -where to run!" Erza shouted across the room to a shoeless Lucy.

"Got it Erza! Can you see her yet?!" She asked while grabbing her keys

"No…not yet!" The also- shoeless- Erza continued to scan the room, concentrating immensely hard. "Natsu can catch her scent anywhere?"

The fire Madge sat on the couch starring at his bare feet. "I can't believe this happened again…" He mumbled to himself.

"NATSU!" Erza shouted again- this time more agitated.

"Sorry!" Natsu apologized standing up and taking a deep breath in. He could smell Lucy, Erza, and the magic, but he couldn't smell Anna anywhere.

"Where could she possibly have gone!?" Lucy exclaimed coughing from the fog.

_I just can't believe this happened again…SHE KEEPS TAKING MY SHOES! _Natsu thought to himself. He was annoyed that he had been played a second time, but he also thought that this Anna girl was kind of fun to fight with.

Natsu took another deep breath in, but this time he noticed something that he hadn't before. The room they were in looked exactly like the living room, but it smelt like the dining room. Then it dawned on him.

"ERZA! LUCY! WE'RE NOT EVEN IN THE LIVING ROOM, THIS IS THE DINNING ROOM! IT'S ANOTHER ILLUSION, SHE TRICKED US!"

"DAMMIT!" Erza cursed herself. "I should have seen through hat- I was too busy trying to see Anna through the fog!"

"Come on! Let's go find her, before she escapes and goes back to that bar!" Lucy summoned Aries back to the spirit world and the 3 of them burst through the doors in search of the mischievous girl.

_We can't let her sneak out again like last night! That guy is seriously ganna hurt her if he sees Anna again! _Natsu panicked what would happen to this sweet but temperamental 15 year old if she picked a fight with the bartender again…

**(THE PREVIOUS DAY…)**

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Happy all walked back to the main entrance of the house to get a final de-briefing by Mrs. K on how to deal with Anna. Seeing as they had just gotten a taste of her games Natsu figured the more advice the better.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you Natsu…" Lucy apologized taking his hand so the two walked side by side. "But you have to admit…it was really funny!"

Natsu shook his head in shame…"I can't believe I got tricked by a 15 year old…"He kept repeating.

Lucy laughed at Natsu's melodramatic pessimism and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I think you'll get over it." He encouraged him.

Natsu and Lucy had been dating for a few months now and even so, Lucy loved to make fun of Natsu. And he found it fun to always tease Lucy about Loki also, because he loved how red her face got when she was angry.

As Natsu and his girlfriend walked hand in hand into the house Natsu figured that he better wipe the slate clean and try appeal to Anna's better side, so he wouldn't become her victim again….

Mrs. K was waiting patiently for the group at the bottom of the spiral stairway with a suitcase by her side. "Thank you again for accepting the job…we have trouble finding people up for the challenge." The larger looking brunet woman joked. "It is truly a pleasure to meet you all, but I'm must get going or I'll be late."

As Mrs. K began to walk out the door, she noticed that Natsu was bare foot. "Oh my…did Anna do that to you?" she asked though she already knew the answer.

"Ya! How'd you know?" Natsu asked

"It's her favorite trick…just one moment… ANNA! COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Mrs. K shouted up the staircase.

Right on cue the illusion artist herself descended the staircase, ever so gracefully, with a small smile on her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." He smiled. "Thank you for coming." She spoke politely yet somehow arrogantly at the same time. And the young girl had such a mischievous grin on her face.

"Give Mr. Dragneel his shoes back Anna." Mrs. K demanded. She was obviously used to the "good girl" act.

"Whatever are you talking about? The nice man's shoes are on his feet!" She acted surprised as she pointed to Natsu's feet which did indeed have his shoes back on.

Mrs. K looked from the shoes to Anna and back again, then just shook her head and left mumbling "good luck…" under her breath.

While everyone was watching Mrs. K leave only Natsu noticed out of the side of his eyes that Anna's face became sad, as if she had been expecting a good bye of some sort. Just as he was about to say something Erza began chuckling quietly.

"What is it Erza?" Lucy asked confused.

"That was a nice trick there Anna, his shoes were in your hands the whole time and you made them go back on his feet when Mrs. K told you to return them. A pretty basic illusion…"

The look that, that 15 year old girl gave Erza, made chills run down Lucy spine. It was pure hatred. The sort of look a child gets when someone else takes away their toy. Except this was worse.

"Don't give me that look; I can see through all your illusions. So just try and pull one over on me. .." Erza took a step towards the girl with a warm smile on her face. "I dare you."

She wasn't exactly threatening her since it was a friendly tone, but it wasn't 100% innocent either. The two held each other's gaze for a moment more before Anna turned to run upstairs. Erza didn't say a word she just shook her head and went the opposite way in search of the kitchen.

"uhh….I'll go help Erza with dinner. The maids are all off this month too so it's up to us to do all the house work." Lucy explained.

If all the maids hadn't already left before Mrs. K then they were clearing out of the house like it was the only thing they knew how to do. _I guess Anna plays tricks on them all the time… _Natsu reasoned.

He continued to stand at the bottom of the stairs and wondered if he should go see if Anna was okay. She had seemed upset that Mrs. K was leaving, but no one else had noticed that look in her eyes when she didn't even say goodbye.

Eventually Natsu decided it was best to let her have some space after everything that had happened… _It must be weird for her. In one day everyone she ever knew left and 4 complete strangers move in. _Natsu sort of felt bad for her…

Happy, Erza, and especially Lucy had already made themselves at home. The girls had made pasta for dinner and after 3 servings Happy was passed out on the couch. Lucy had drawn herself a bath, and Erza was watching TV on the plasma.

Natsu however was still uneasy about that look in Anna's eyes. He decided to take her up her portion of the gigantic pot of pasta since she hadn't come down for the whole evening. Erza said that she hadn't sensed any illusion spells so she was still in the house. And the security alarm hadn't gone off either, in case she had tried normal teen methods of sneaking out.

As He walked up the spiral staircase with the pasta in one hand and a soda in the other he could smell fresh air. _There aren't any windows open? _He thought. _So how is there fresh air coming in? _Natsu left to food and drink on the steps and hurried upstairs.

He used his nose to find the source of the smell. From the end of hallway on the third floor. Quickly as he could he raced down the hall and burst open the door. Not to his surprise there was Anna, all dressed up in skinny jeans, heels, and a tank top, with one leg out the window.

"Were you ganna fly or something?" Natsu asked sarcastically.

"What are you ganna tell on me or something? She replied just as snide.

"Come on where are you ganna go? Anyone else that has 3 Madge's and a flying cat in their house would be ecstatic." He joked closing the door behind him, and slowly walking towards her.

"Well I'm not like _anyone else_!" She spat. "And stop talking to me like you so much better than I am! You only like 5 years older! People like you should—did you say flying cat…?"

"Yup his names Happy!" Natsu smiled, maybe she was finally coming around.

Slowly without ever dropping eye contact Anna took her leg back inside and closed the window, leaning on it instead. "What color is he..?" She asked pretending like she didn't care. But Natsu could see the excitement in her eyes.

"He's blue! Do you want to come meet him. There's also dinner downstairs—It's REALLY yummy!" Natsu said as his lips watered remembering the delicious meal.

"Fine. But only so I don't have to keep asking about him from you!"

_This isn't so hard…_Natsu thought as he held the door open. But before Anna could walk through Natsu put his am in the way. "You can only see him if you tell me how that window opened without the alarm going off."

The girl huffed and gave Natsu a vicious glare. "I unwired it."

"How?"

"If you're smart I'm sure you'll figure it out. Now can we go or not!?" She asked impatiently.

"Lead the way Mrs. La'belle." Natsu moved his arm and gestured for her to go first.

"My name is Anna. Call me Mrs. La'belle again and it won't just be your shoes that go missing." She threatened.

The two walked down stairs and into the living room where Happy was sleeping. Again Natsu held the door for Anna to go through first. He wanted to keep an eye on her.

"Happy wake up, come meet Anna." He called to the sleeping ball of blue fur.

"Natsu…what are you talking about?" Happy mumbled still half asleep.

"Anna wants to meet you wake up already Happy!"

Happy looked at Natsu with a dazed and confused look. "Where is she?" He asked.

"What do you mean she's right beside me?"

Happy shook his head and walked over to where Natsu saw Anna standing, he reached his arms out and moved them around. As soon as he did the figure of Anna disappeared.

"Crap!" Natsu shouted. "Erza wake up!" He said as he shook the sleeping requipt Madge.

"What, what is it!?" She asked disoriented.

"It's Anna she—"

"—Wait a second Natsu I sense illusion magic I think Anna snuck out!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Natsu explained annoyed.

Happy, Erza, and Natsu grabbed their coats and went outside to look for the girl. There was no sight of her but Natsu caught scent of a trail leading down a small pathway that cut through the forest.

"What's on the other side of that forest?!" Natsu asked frantically.

"A bar…"

"Here I'll fly us there!" Happy suggested grabbing them both by their collars and lifting them up over the forest.

"Are you sure you can hold us both?" Natsu asked concerned.

"Nope!" Was Happy's only response as he powered forward, eventually landing them on the other side of the forest.

"Great job Happy!" Erza complimented him. "You wait here, we'll go get Anna!"

_When did she start the illusion? _Natsu wondered. _Probably when she closed the window. The real Anna must have gone out and the illusion closed the window so I couldn't smell her leaving. _

The two rushed into the bar in time to see Anna start shouting at the bar tender. "WHO THE HELL NEEDS I.D.!? YOU DON'T HAVE A DEGREE BUT YOU MANAGED TO BE A BARTENDER! I SEE NO DIFFERENCE!" She hissed angrily.

"THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU DON'T GET OUT OF MY BAR RIGHT NOW I'M GANNA MAKE YOU SORRY YOU EVER CAME NEER THIS PLACE!" The burly man with tattoos and a beard shouted smashing a bottle. Once of the shards of glass ricochet backwards and cut Anna's left cheek.

"HEY IDIOT!" Natsu shouted furiously. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING PICKING ON SOME KID!? I GUESS I'VE GOTTA TEACH YOU A LESSON HUH!"

As if on perfect cue Natsu fists lit up in flames as he stormed towards the bartender and punched him into the shelves of liquor. "I only gave you half power because at least you refused service to someone underage. But don't let me catch you threatening a kid again YOU GOT THAT!" Natsu threatened.

After the bartender nodded and passed out, Natsu turned to Anna to see if she was okay. "I could've taken him you know!" She spat angrily.

"I'm sure you could have, but those heels would have been hard to run in when his buddies backed him up." Natsu joked. He didn't want to scold her because he had the feeling that wouldn't work with a girl like this.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Erza began to lecture, but Natsu gave her a look that said- _don't… let me handle this. _So she huffed and went outside to wait with happy.

When she was gone, he turned back to Anna who was still trying to act tough though Natsu could tell she was in pain. "Are you goanna come back to the house on your own feet or am I going to have to carry you over my shoulder?" Natsu asked.

A few minutes later they were all walking back to the house…well Natsu and Erza were walking. Happy was tired and was being carried by Erza, and Anna… well she wanted to see if Natsu was actually serious with his threat. He was. So she was slung over his shoulder being carried back to the house.

When they arrived Lucy was waiting in her pajamas at the front door. They had forgotten to tell her when they left, so Lucy came downstairs from her bath to find an empty house.

"I can walk on my own from here…" Anna said quietly. She was tired and obviously wanted to just go to sleep so Natsu put her down.

"Don't you think we should make sure she doesn't try and sneak out again tonight?!" Lucy asked nervously.

"No…she got enough attention for one night. She's just a kid after all I wouldn't be surprised if she was already asleep by now." Natsu reasoned. Erza agreed and the three went their separate ways to the bedrooms.

On his way upstairs, Natsu heard Anna in her room. "ow…ow…OW!...ow…" She whispered as she rubbed sterilizer on her cheek. Lightly Natsu knocked her door. "What?"

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"I guess…" She replied halfheartedly.

"How's your cut?"

"It hurts…" she mumbled as she put a Band-Aid on it. "So are you here to make sure I'm not attempting to escape this hell hole again!?" She sneered.

"No. Just wanted to know if you were okay…" He said calmly.

"I'm fine. So you can go back the red headed tyrant and your blonde girlfriend."

"Their names are Erza and Lucy. My names Natsu by the way."

"Whatever." Anna hissed as she slammed her door in Natsu's face.

_What a typical teenager! Oh well, at least she didn't take my shoes- that's an improvement. _He thought as he walked back to his room.

The next day everything seemed fine. Anna even came down and grabbed a plate of lunch with Happy. It seemed like things were finally going well…until the sun set…

Then an illusion fog filled the whole house and all hell broke loose…

**(BACK TO CURRENT DAY…)**

_DAY 2! DAY 2! _Natsu thought as he searched the house looking for Anna. _2 ATTEMPTS AT SNEAKING OUT IN 2 DAYS! IF SHE WANTED TO GO OUTSIDE SHE COULD HAVE JUST SAID SO INSTEAD OF DOING THIS!?_

Erza was trying her best to see through the fog, it helped that Natsu had discovered they were actually in the dining room because the more Erza understood how Anna thought, the better she could see through the illusions.

"LUCY! ERZA! I DON'T THINK SHE ACTUALLY LEFT THE HOUSE!" Natsu shouted.

"WE'VE LOOKED EVERY WHERE ELSE! SHE'S GOTTA BE IN THE KITCHEN!" Lucy yelled back.

The 3 met up outside the kitchen door and burst it open. Only to find that the room was completely fog free and Anna was lounging on the counter lazily eating a bag of chips with Happy eating a hot dog beside her.

"It took you long enough!" She laughed through a mouthful of chips.

"What are you talking about!?" Erza exclaimed.

"Lucy-sama said we should play a game later, so I did!" She giggled looking at Natsu's stunned and confused face.

"This is your idea of a game!?" He asked.

"It was really fun! Let's play again sometime! Kay!" She winked at Erza- who was speechless.

Anna hopped off the counter and picked Happy up holding him in her arms like a doll.

"So you weren't trying to sneak out and pick a fight with that bartender from yesterday?!" Lucy questioned.

"Nope!" Anna snapped her fingers and everyone's shoes re-appeared on their feet. "That bartender was no fun to play with. You guys are much more fun! Especially you- Erza-Chan. So I've decided that you 3 are my new play toys!" She giggled mischievously, as she walked back to her room with Happy.

"This really isn't worth what they're paying us!" Lucy sighed collapsing on the floor.

"At least she remembered your names…" Natsu huffed sitting down beside Lucy.

_I don't understand this girl at all…but that look on her face when she laughed. It seemed like genuine happiness…_

*********Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! Please remember to review/favorite/follow **** The next chapter will be up soon! P.S. – I do not own Fairy Tail or Any of its characters. *****


End file.
